I Believe in Christmas
by Pricat
Summary: It's the festive season so Shrek and the others are celebrating with chaos, fun and family
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I was inspired to write this after listening to the song I Believe in Christmas on Youtube and one thing led to another since I haven't written any Shrek stuff in a while and haven't left the fandom, but into some new ones too.**

**It's the greatest time of year and Shrek, along with the others are celebrating Christmas, meaning chaos, fun and other things.**

**I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

It was the first day of December in Snowia as a certain half yeti and ogre heir was having a snowball fight and laughing but felt somebody tugging on his black jeans as he looked down seeing a young half yeti and ogre girl wearing a dark blue jerkin with a teal sgirt, jeans and boots.

"Snowgie, can I play, please?

Before we gotta go to Uncle Shrek's house, please?" she said.

It was his little sister Yolei who was now four years old and starting pre-school after Christmas, meaning their parents were gonna be anxious for her as it was a big deal as Snowgre nodded.

"Wanna go sledding, Yolei, huh?" he said.

She nodded getting on his back talking about Christmas which made Snowgre smile since Christmas was their favourite time of year.

They were then sledding having fun and laughing feeling the snow through their snow white fur landing in a snowdrift laughing, as Yolei felt an new gap in her mouth as a baby tooth was in her light blue skinned hands.

"Cool Snowgie, I lost a tooth!" she said.

Snowgre was happy hearing that seeing their Uncle Pitla knowing it was time to go, following him and Yolei was on Snowgre's back.

They then returned to the castle they called home finding the carriage there along with their parents, as it was time to go, getting into the carriage.

It left the castle and Snowia bound for it's destination, a forest near Duloc where a certain swamphouse was.

* * *

"Calm down you guys, and get inside!" Jen yelled.

He along with Ogre Child and their fellow friends had already arrived at the swamphouse a few hous ago and already Izz, Melody and Night Wish were hyped up and causing mischief making the Star Wish Ninjai Ograian Knight annoyed knowing that Izz had eaten cookies meaning the silver grey furred Psammead male was being mischievous.

An ice like carriage pulling up made them stop their antics making Jen relieved along with Shrek seeing that Logan and Sora, along with Snowgre and Yolei were here seeing Yolei asleep on Snowgre's back which was cute.

"Hey Big Green, a snowball fight started without me, which isn't funny since I kick butt!

Yolei fell asleep on the way here, since she was tired because we were sledding before leaving Snowia." Snowgre explained to his cousin seeing him take Yolei from him, seeing Snowgre run to join his friends.

Pitla knew that he was waiting for his human friends to get here since every Christmas they came, hearing a familiar voice seeing an African American female wearing a green Guinness beanie hat, with goggles over it.

He was relieved hugging her knowing she had used her charm necklace to get here entering the swamphouse.

"Don't worry, big guy, she's with Artie in his castle." Leah told him.

He was relieved knowing she'd come when she was done with Artie whatever they were doing, hearing laughter seeing a girl with her long dark brown hair tied up wearing her charm necklace.

He then hugged her since he had his little ogre was here.

* * *

Holei was playing with her cousins Farkle, Fergus and Felicia and their friends in the playroom hearing their parents and their relatives and friends talking seeing fresh blanketed snow and getting excited because they wanted to go play.

They then realised their chance hjearing their father and the others say they were going to get the tree meaning Snowgre would be watching them along with Melody'and Yama's father were watching them, meaning they could let them play in the snow, making Felicia smile and her eyes widened seeing Yolei's sled.

"Yeah, it's mine as Snowgie made it, for me.

It's pretty fast, since I was sledding, before we came here.

Let me go ask Snowgie about playing in the snow, okay guys?" she said.

They nodded but Night Wish and Melody were betting cookies on whether they'd be allowed or no since Melody had stolen her father's cookie pouch making Yama stunned.

Yolei then came back with a huge smile on her face, making the others excited knowing that Snowgre had said it was okay grabbing their toys.


	2. Settling In

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and quiet on the review front but hope you guys like.**

**While the adults are getting the Christmas tree, Yolei, her cousins and their friends are having some snow fun.**

* * *

"Yee-aw guys, this is awesome, right?" Melody yelled as she and the others were on Yolei's sled but loving it since they'd never ridden a sled like this before, landing in the snow laughing.

"Yeah that was awesome Yolei, since our Daddy would freak if we were using your sled, Yolei.

Uncle Snowgre's awesome, letting us play in the snow while the adults are getting the tree." Felicia told her cousin seeing Snowgre using his Snow Rider bike making Farklw in awe knowing he wanted to ride making Yolei sigh.

Izz was in the swamphouse seeing his dark brown haired Queen stir seeing Usagi on her lap but the snow white furred Psammead female was anxious because she'd never been here before.

"Feeling better Your Highness, after an nap?" the silver grey furred True King of Aria asked as she nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine Izzard, and wonder if Shrek-kun and the others are back yet?" she wondered as she was drinking soda.

She saw Usagi still scared giving her an idea seeing a piano and started playing Christmas music but it was helping Usagi calm down and relax but the others were back with the tree making Snowgre amazed at the tree they'd chosen.

"Isn't it a little bit too tall, for this house Big Green?" the half ogre and yeti male asked as Shrek sighed at Snowgre.

"It was Brogan's idea, Snowg but cut down a bigger one for the resistance hideout and I don't see them decorating it that well." he told him as Leah was helping get decorationjs making Yolei, her cousins and their friends excited but Fiona had an idea as they had extra decorations.

"Great idea, Fi-Fi since Brogan and the others might need help." Leah told her making the ogress blush as her red brown hair was doown but they were leaving the swamphouse but Snowgre was excited meaning he'd get to see Rose his girlfriend.

Pitla along with Snowgre and Yolei's parents smiled as they'd heard about Rose from Shrek and thought it was cute going to the resistance hideout but were helping Brogan and the others. as Pitla was enrolling Yolei in kindergarten so tshe could be with her cousins, so she wouldn't get bored.

Felicia and her siblings were excited because they liked playing together.

"Guys bedtime okay?" Shrek told his kids as they were hugging Snowgre.

He laughed seeing them go to bed but Yolei was yawning because she was tired but they were going to Artie's castle along with Carley, Leah and their friends but would be back in the morning.

* * *

Snowgre was sitting on Yolei's bed in Artie's castle telling her a story but saw her fall asleep making the young half yeti and ogre male smile knowing this time of year was the best and knew they were going to have fun but left her to sleep seeing Leah in her room.

"How're you enjoying being here, Snowg since this is your favourite time of the year right?" she asked as he nodded playing guitar softly.

He hoped that Yolei would like kindergarten but he knew that his parents and uncle were asleep but he was going to his room changing into pyjamas climbing into bed.

His jade eyes then closed in sleep.


End file.
